


光之战士他没有双臂

by 8703



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light, Disabled Character, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8703/pseuds/8703
Summary: 没有双臂的光之战士和他的小小悔恨。





	光之战士他没有双臂

**Author's Note:**

> 看到理央的《无法抓住她的手臂》时想到的故事。虽然打了tag，但奥尔什方没有出场。

光之战士他没有双臂，明眼人都看得出来。尽管早有耳闻，初次见面时敏菲利亚仍旧掩盖不了惊讶。是桑克瑞德将他介绍进来的，那时还不曾被称为光之战士的冒险者对她欠了欠身，两侧的衣袖显然是空荡荡的。

“如果有需要书写的地方也可以的。不嫌弃的话，用嘴也差不多可以拿笔。”

“其实也没有什么需要你那么做的地方……”

“那就好。”他近乎冷淡地回应，“我的字迹很丑。”

不可思议。没有双臂要如何战斗，敏菲利亚无论如何都难以想象。他似乎修习过不使用法杖去释放法术，战斗时也从不摔倒。于是乌尔达哈宴会上的指控就显得极为滑稽了。他们绑着只是袖子的部分将他推搡在地，冒险者看向人群，眼神与平时同样冷淡。在沙之家时他就是那样了，极少数不忙的时候，他坐在角落看着来来回回的人走过去，沙之家出事之后，听说他主动接受了搬运尸体的活。没有双臂的人要如何去做这种事情，她同样无法想象。

只有敏菲利亚听到海德林的呼唤时，他在接过提灯之前出声了。

“敏菲利亚，”他低声说，“谢谢你。”

她没有来得及询问他为什么要这么回应，因为接下来，冒险者用嘴衔住了提手，脸上是往常的那种面无表情。拂晓血盟最后的盟主只能对他露出一个微笑，他继续向前跑去了。

-

光之战士他没有双臂，与他冒险的传闻同样流传的还有这样一句话，埃斯蒂尼安是不屑的。无关紧要的部分，毕竟传言中心的本人看上去比任何人还要不在意。他简直是用敏捷到难以理解的方式，用腿夹着容器吞吃了冰之女巫的炖菜，道谢时用着一如往常的疏离语气。只是就一般情况而言，大部分人都会主动避开这种看起来连物品都无法搬运的劳工才对，埃斯蒂尼安有时会好奇他是如何接到一些最初的委托。

元素魔法在他周身留下光辉。尽管他斥责了阿尔菲诺的习以为常，但那时他还是不禁想到“不愧是光之战士”这样的话语。乃至他去与蛮神战斗，他回来了，也仿佛给人一种理所应当所向披靡的错觉。

不过他去摘取七天树果实后还是顺路去看了一眼。冒险者已经打败了清水南加，看到他毫不客气地招呼：“喂、能帮我拿一下么？”

“我还以为你不会叫人帮忙。”

“如你所见，我没有手。”他轻松地提及。“有人能帮忙自然再好不过。”

见到圣龙前的最后一个晚上他们互相都做了一些坦白。只有冒险者什么都没有说。但埃斯蒂尼安记得他低声答应的话。无论是莫古力毛茸茸的脱线请求，还是和他一同前往的龙巢之行。“交给我吧。”他始终那么回答。

因此最后的最后他在神志恢复的间隙请他杀了自己。冒险者同样说：“交给我吧。”

然而他没有下手。

-

光之战士他没有双臂，请他吃饭艾默里克一度害怕会冒犯到他。但他还是来了，真正意义上地埋头大口吞嚼，一反那些慢条斯理、瘦骨伶仃的黑魔法师给他留下的反面印象。只有在他用膝盖夹起红酒杯时，艾默里克真的吃了一惊。

其实有什么可吃惊的。否则他要用哪里拿？

光之战士是个寡言少语的人。大部分时候都将被询问的见闻了了带过。最后他们俩都在餐桌上陷入缓慢咀嚼后的沉默。艾默里克仍然记得那天，他在云廊上一步一步地往前走。前面是尼德霍格的幻影。走吧，你走吧。离开吧。安息吧。龙眼扔下云海，他轻声念叨，不知道对尼德霍格还是对谁。

他对光之战士了解甚少。但那次意外后他难得提出了要求。

“别在我面前提奥尔什方的名字。”

艾默里克看着他，就像看着伊修加德的雪风。

“其实是我说的不对。”他离开了碟子，突兀地进行了纠正。“你们总是小心翼翼的在我面前避开他的事情，反而让我觉得他像从未存在过一样。”

顿了一会，他又说：“我跟他没那么熟的。我也根本没对他笑过……我记得是没有的。”

“然而最后我还是感到悔恨了。”

他使用着仿佛在谈论无关之人的冷淡音色，艾默里克看向他。

“如果我有双臂的话、那个时候就能抓住他的手了。”

 

-


End file.
